Our Destiny
by Sakunyan
Summary: Kehidupan Sode no Shirayuki dan Senbonzakura nyaris sempurna, setidaknya sebelum mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Setelah mereka bertemu, baru mereka bisa merasakan kejamnya sebuah takdir. WARNING: OOC, AU. R&R, please!


**A/N: WAAAAAAAAA..!! AKHIRNYA BISA BIKIN FICT LAGI..!!!!! *teriak-teriak gaje* *dilempar sandal sama author se-fandom***

**Entah kenapa mood bikin fanfic yang sempat hilang karena kesibukan di kelas sembilan tiba-tiba datang lagi pas lagi sibuk-sibuknya try out.. '^^**

**Tapi gapapa, lah..!! Yang penting saia bisa kembali bikin fanfic..!! *yay!***

**Okay.... I hope you like it..!! ^O^**

**-xXx-**

Ratusan tahun yang lalu, tersebutlah 3 buah kerajaan besar. Ketiga kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan yang sejahtera. Kerajaan pertama, yang terletak di sebelah selatan, terkenal karena putri kerajaan itu yang sangat cantik, yang bernama Sode no Shirayuki. Lalu kerajaan kedua, yang terletak di sebelah utara, adalah kerajaan yang berada di pihak yang bertentangan dengan kerajaan pertama. Kerajaan kedua ini juga terkenal karena pangerannya, Senbonzakura, selalu memakai sebuah topeng dan tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah aslinya. Sedangkan kerajaan ketiga, yang terletak di sebelah barat, adalah kerajaan yang damai. Kerajaan ini tidak bertentangan dengan kerajaan pertama maupun kerajaan kedua.

Dan inilah kisah antara ketiga kerajaan itu........

**-xXx-**

**OUR ****DESTINY**

_Chapter 1_

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Our ****Destiny**** © Hinamori Sakura-chan**

**Main pairing: Senbonzakura x Sode no Shirayuki**

**-xXx-**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut biru pucat tampak sedang membolak-balik sebuah buku tebal yang sudah cukup usang. Mata biru-nya tampak bosan setelah beberapa jam menelusuri setiap kata-kata di buku itu, belum lagi tumpukan buku-buku tebal di sebelahnya telah menunggu untuk dibaca.

Setelah melirik ke sana-kemari –memastikan ada tidaknya orang, gadis berkulit pucat itu menguap sedikit, baru kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya, kelelahan.

"Haaah..." keluh gadis itu, Sode no Shirayuki, sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja perpustakaan istana yang besar itu. "Sejarah kerajaan ini memang membosankan untuk dibaca......" pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja, dia lalu menatap ke luar jendela, menatap orang-orang bawahan istana yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Karena dia sekarang sedang berada di lantai 3, dia jadi bisa melihat lebih luas, ada rumah-rumah penduduk, pertokoan, dan yang paling jelas terlihat adalah hamparan daun-daun musim gugur yang terlihat sangat indah dari kejauhan.

"Daun musim gugur itu enak, ya....." pikir Shirayuki, masih menatap ke luar jendela. "Setelah lepas dari dahannya, dia bisa terbang ke manapun dia mau.." pikir Shirayuki lagi, kali ini menatap bayangan samar-samar dirinya di jendela berbingkai perak itu. "Tidak seperti diriku, tidak pernah bebas dari peraturan istana, dan tidak pernah bisa pergi ke manapun aku mau.."

Shirayuki menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun dia bukan, dan tidak akan pernah, menjadi daun musim gugur. Karena dia adalah salju. Walaupun salju itu cantik, tapi dingin dan tampak kesepian, seperti dirinya.

_Tok... tok.... tok....._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari pintu perpustakaan istana yang tertutup. Shirayuki mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke pintu itu. "Siapa..?" tanyanya datar.

"Saya, Hime-sama.." kata seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang membawa sebuah nampan dengan secangkir teh di atasnya. "Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan teh ini...." kata gadis manis itu sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Shirayuki terdiam sebentar. "Taruh saja disini, Tobiume.." kata Shirayuki, masih datar. Dia lalu kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

Gadis bernama Tobiume itu pun segera menaruh teh itu di atas meja, membungkuk sedikit, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Shirayuki masih menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dalam diam. Teh yang baru saja diantar oleh Tobiume pun belum disentuhnya sama sekali. Beberapa menit kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada kuda putihnya yang sedang beristirahat di halaman istana. Sebuah ide pun melintas di benak Shirayuki.

**-xXx-**

"Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari istana..!!" gumam Shirayuki lega. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud buruk. Setelah ada yang menyadari kalau dia menghilang dari istana pasti orangtuanya langsung memerintahkan para pengawal untuk mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Tapi paling tidak dia ingin berada di luar walau hanya sebentar.

"Hm.. Seharusnya di dekat sini ada danau, kan..?" pikir Shirayuki sambil terus menjalankan kuda putihnya dengan perlahan. Mata birunya terus menelusuri hutan yang saat ini didominasi oleh warna kuning itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, danau itu tetap tidak ditemukannya. Akhirnya Shirayuki menyerah. Dia lalu turun dari kuda putihnya, mengikatkan tali kuda itu di dahan pohon, kemudian berjalan ke arah hamparan daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Disini menyenangkan...." kata Shirayuki sambil mendudukkan dirinya di hamparan daun yang terlihat seperti karpet raksasa itu. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang mungkin akan meluluhkan hati banyak pria.

Baru saja beberapa menit Shirayuki bersenang-senang di tempat itu, tiba-tiba lurus di depannya ada seseorang yang menaiki kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi. Shirayuki membatu, dia tidak bisa menghindar. Kuda itu menginjak lengan yukata Shirayuki. Refleks, Shirayuki menarik yukata-nya, bersamaan dengan pengendara kuda itu menarik tali pengendali kudanya itu.

Shirayuki terengah-engah. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar karena kejadian tadi. Tangan kanannya memegang lengan yukata musim gugur-nya yang robek sampai bagian bahu itu. Dia lalu menatap orang yang hampir melindasnya.

Orang itu baru saja turun dari kuda coklat-nya, lalu dia berjalan perlahan untuk mendekati Shirayuki.

"Maaf..... Anda tidak apa-apa..?" tanya lelaki bertopeng samurai itu. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shirayuki yang masih terduduk di hamparan daun musim gugur itu.

"Ah... I.. iya.." kata Shirayuki asal. Dia menatap lelaki di depannya baik-baik. Topeng samurai, dan rambut coklat panjang...... Rasanya dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat..

"Ini," kata lelaki itu. Shirayuki tersentak. Dia lalu menatap benda yang ada di tangan lelaki itu, sebuah jubah berwarna violet yang terbuat dari sutra. "Anggap saja ini sebagai pengganti yukata anda untuk sementara.." kata lelaki itu. "Saya akan mencari yukata yang mirip dengan milik anda, kita bertemu lagi disini 5 hari sebelum musim gugur berakhir.."

Dengan sedikit bungkukan sopan, lelaki itu menaiki kuda coklat-nya, lalu pergi ke arah barat hutan.

Setelah menatap kepergian lelaki itu cukup lama, Shirayuki lalu menatap jubah sutra yang ada di tangannya, kemudian memakainya untuk menutupi bagian lengan yang sobek itu.

"Jubah ini harum sekali...." pikir Shirayuki. "Seperti... harum bunga sakura.." setelah mengatakan itu, Shirayuki tertawa sendiri. "Padahal dia 'kan laki-laki..."

"Ah..! Aku harus segera pulang..!" kata Shirayuki sambil berlari ke arah kuda-nya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. "Aku harus menemuinya 5 hari sebelum musim gugur berakhir.... Setidaknya aku tidak boleh ketahuan kalau sudah keluar dari istana.. Kalau ketahuan, aku akan dijaga ketat selama berhari-hari... Dan aku tidak bisa menemuinya..!" pikir Shirayuki yang sejak tadi sibuk melepaskan ikatan tali kudanya di dahan pohon itu.

Setelah ikatan kudanya terlepas, Shirayuki lalu segera menaiki kudanya dan melesat menuju ke istananya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**-xXx-**

**A/N: Huaaaa....... Gomen kalau terlalu pendek....**

**Soalnya saia rasa lebih baik kalau dipotong di sini....**

**Oia.... Aku agak bingung soal siapa yang jadi orangtua Senbonzakura sama Sode no Shirayuki.... Ada yang punya pendapat..?**

**Mohon bantuannya, yaa.... *ngebungkuk***

**Lalu.. Jangan lupa review juga, yaaaaa... *ngebungkuk lagi sampe nyium tanah***


End file.
